Controlled: Fair Game
by Zeth MoonCaster
Summary: Zero can't control his blood lust and keeps relying more and more in a certain pureblood. Life is not fair but is life Includes other pairings, lemons, yaoi, Kaname/Zero, Zero/Kaname. You are warned! Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

**HI ^^ This is my first fanfic ever for vampire knight. I was watching the anime again, and I suddenly got the urge to write about kaname and zero! –fan boy/girl scream- I hope you all enjoy it. It suddenly popped into my head and I want to make it a bit long, I am planning to anyways. Plz do ignore my bad grammar or spelling if any. REVIEW PLZ! I love reading what others think about my work and it pushes me to do it, I need motivation XD Here I leave you with the first chapter, and second coming soon.**

**DECLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS/STORY**

**WARNINGS: LEMONS, YAOI, M-PREG, ANGST, RAPE MAYBE, GRAPHICS, ECT. BE PREPARE. XD**

**PAIRINGS: SO FAR I GOT KANAME/ZERO, ZERO/KANAME, TOGA/HEADMASTER CROSS, ICHIJO/KANAME, ICHIJO/SHIKI, KAIN/AIDO, OTHERS**

* * *

Chapter 1: ~There is no such thing as something free~

Night fell quickly at Cross academy. The day had been the everyday routine that was starting to bored Zero. The silver hair made his way to the dorms. Once in his room, he changed out of his clothes. Half way through the procedure, he felt the all too familiar thirst starting to overwhelm him.

'Not now..not yet." He thought and approached the drawer.

His hand was shaking when he reached said drawer and attempted to pull out the blood pills. He tried swallowing one, but immediately spit it out.

'Crop..so disgusting' He thought and fell on his knees holding his chest in pain.

"It hasn't been long since I went to him..why again…why so fast?.." Zero asked himself.

He was so distracted by the pain and his anxiety that he did not noticed the figure that had just entered his room through the open window.

"Want me to tell you why?" The figure spoke, his voice deep and seductive.

"K-kuran!" Zero was surprised; he hadn't notice the other male presence until he spoke. "W-why are you here? Go away!" Zero tried to fight the urge to pounce on Kaname. Kaname was spilling a delicious smell at the moment.

Kaname chuckled, amused as always at the silver hair reaction. He ignored Zero protests and approached him.

"Oh shush" He said and knelt beside Zero. "You have no right to tell me to go away when you are about to lose it" Kaname insisted working already in his own shirt.

The buttons came undone quiet easily revealing the soft creamy skin underneath the fabric.

"Come here Zero" Kaname smirked.

Zero looked away and pushed against the pureblood's chest.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He shouted angry.

Kaname frowned clearly angry at Zero's stubbornness. The pureblood grabbed Zero's hair roughly and pulled him closer making said hunter wince in pain.

"L-let go" Zero tried to fight it.

"Shut up and listen." Kaname voice was authoritarian. "There is no need for me to safe your miserable life. Don't make me waste my time, and piss me off, or you'll regret it Zero." With this said, Kaname sliced a wound on his neck. "Now hurry and drink" It was an order.

Zero shook his head weakly.

"Drink" Kaname said darkly.

Zero swallowed and his eyes made contact with Kaname's. The purblood eyes showed he was not joking, and that he was capable of anything to make him follow his every word.

"shit.." Zero cursed softly and do as he was told.

Zero's fangs pierced the soft skin, breaking through and drawing the rich red liquid.

"Hng.." kaname moaned softly.

He was getting accustom to the level E's rough ways on him.

"Easy Zero, d-don't..so hard.." Kaname tried to make a sentence in the mist of the pleasure and pain he was feeling.

Zero was so out of it though, and he didn't hear a single word. His hands were tightly gripping the pureblood's shirt, and he was sucking so hard on his neck that there was already a bruise on it. Zero felt Kaname go weak on his arms and pulled him closer. Zero's eyes were bright red with hunger as he kept on drinking for a while longer. He finally pulled away and stared at the panting and very vulnerable pureblood in front of him.

"What is it?" Kaname asked and laid his back against Zero's bed.

"Nothing" Zero replied and stood up.

He picked up Kaname and ignoring his protests, laid him down on bed.

"Rest. I am sorry I took much more than I could." Zero sat next to him totally recovered.

"Idiot..it's my fault for allowing you in the first place. Monsters as you can't even control themselves can they?"

Zero glared at the purblood and gripped his neck tightly.

"Don't push it Kuran. I am grateful but not to the extreme that I would allow a blood sucker to insult me. If I were you I wouldn't provoke me, after all, you are in a very delicate state right now." Zero warned.

Kaname chuckled and gripped the silver hair's wrist tightly. "Don't go above yourself rat"

Next morning went as usual. The day classes were as boring as ever for Zero, who spent most of his time sleeping through them. Yuki woke him up now and then, but just as easily he would slip back into dream land.

"Really! What am I going to do with him?! If he keeps sleeping then he wont pass none of the tests and my father will be very piss at us both!" Yuki complained, and her friend agreed.

"Yuki! Detention for being so loud! How dare you interrupt my class?!" She heard the teacher say and sighed.

"Geez! This is all his fault!" She pointed at Zero. At the end, they both ended up getting detention.

That afternoon, also went as troublesome as usual. The crowd of girls, and guys, gathered around the night class dorm, waiting for their idols to come out. Yuki had some trouble controlling them, but as soon as they all noticed Zero, they backed off without much complains.

"Are you in a bad mood?" yuki asked curiously, noticing the frown on Zero's forehead.

"It's nothing" He replied and Yuki knew better than to insist.

Everything was a certain pureblood's fault. Zero was still remembering the events that had concurred the night before, and not to say less, he was very piss off. Kuran had left after making such a mess out of him, leaving Zero frustrated, aroused, and very angry.

'Kuran. I am gonna make you pay dearly you asshole!' Zaro shouted in his mind.

At that time, as in coincidence of life, said pureblood made his way out of the dorms followed by his usual group of nobles.

"Kaname-sama!" He heard a bunch of girls scream.

Yuki tried to control them but they walked over her literally. Zero sighed and made his way through the crowd.

"BACK OFF!" he shouted angrily making a certain pureblood chuckled content.

"isn't it too early to be in such a bad mood?" Kaname whispered in Zero ear discretely.

'Bastard! Whose fault do you think it is!?' Zero glared at the pureblood about to say something, when one of the day's students fell and hurt her arm.

"ow.." Yuki quickly ran to her and Zero and the vampires stood there surprised.

The smell of blood was filling the air. Zero's eyes were the first to flashed red with hunger at the sight of blood. Kaname stared at the silver hair aware of his problems and quickly dragged him out of the area.

"W-what are you doing kuran!?" Zero protested and made the vampire let go of him.

"What was needed of course. Your blood lust was very intense." Zero eyes widen for a moment and he looked away feeling guilty.

"I didn't…" Kaname stopped him.

"it wasn't your fault" Kaname noticed Zero's troubled face.

He sighed and approached the hunter. He kissed Zero softly on the lips. Zero pulled away surprise and blushing.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" He asked embarrassed.

"I just thought you looked very trouble, and I wanted to help" Kaname replied smirking, he clearly had no intention of apologizing.

"D-don't do that again.." Zero said and turned to walk away, but a hand grabbing him stopped him.

Zero turned around surprised at the other man sudden action.

"Are you sure you want to go away like that? Your eyes are still red"

Zero swallowed hard.

"I'll go back to the dorm and take a nap. It will go away then."

Kaname chuckled and caressed the blushing face. "It won't. Why don't you just accept my help?" Kaname proposed.

Zero gave in, knowing the pureblood would have his way at the end.

A few minutes later.

Zero sucked hard at Kaname's neck drawing more and more blood. He was lost in the feeling of ecstasy and lust as he drank.

"Z-zero..t-that's..enough.." Kaname stopped him.

Zero refused to let go though, and Kaname had to use brute force to make him.

"Oww, what was that for?!" Zero complained rubbing his now very red cheek.

"You were getting carried away idiot." Zero stared at him blankly, and Kaname sighed.

"Help me to my room. I am weak from all the blood lost."

Zero glared at him, but did so anyways, he figured he had to repay him somehow.

Zero laid Kaname down on bed as soon as they reached his room. The pureblood eyes traced Zero's body up and down, a smirk playing on his lips. He loved seeing Zero being so submissive.

"What?" Zero asked.

Kaname looked out and notice the sun had already set down, and it was early night.

"I am thinking of a way for you to repay me" Kaname replied, his eyes calculating making the hunter very nervous.

"I-I thought I had already repay you by taking care of Yuki" Kaname laughed at this.

"That's hardly payment for me. That's your duty. Failure to do so, and you die" Kaname was serious.

Zero swallowed.

"Then? What is it you want?" Zero asked hesitant.

"Nothing too hard" In the blink of an eye Kaname was inches away from Zero, their faces very close to one another. "Just you" Zero eyes widen, before he could move however, he was already being swallowed whole by the other. It was too late to regret anything now.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. The second chapter will have a lemon, and Also I will begin introducing the other pairings. –drools- my own vampire knight harem haha –nosebleed-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't resist the temptation and wrote the second chapter! Kyaa! I have to work in my other fic too, but I'll be making lot of progress on this one constantly, I can tell! So please be alert if you are interested in it. AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I love reading your comment guys! Love ya all! Hope you like it ^^**

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR CHARACTERS! LOVE THEM THO!**

* * *

Chapter 2: ~Politeness is the most acceptable hypocrisy~

"Nothing too hard" Kaname leaned forward until his breath was making contact with Zero's neck. "Just you"

Zero's eyes widen and he attempted to push the pureblood away, but the man didn't budge. Kaname chuckled and gripped Zero's wrist hard, his nails ripping into the soft skin.

"Ah" Zero winced in pain.

Kaname smirked and licked the bleeding wound, his eyes never leaving the silver hair's face. Zero blushed.

'Are all vampires this seductive? Is this supposed to feel this good?' The thought made Zero shiver.

"Give in. You can't run away from me. You belong to me." Kaname's words seemed like a spell to Zero.

His knees gave in, but Kaname supported his body so that he wouldn't fall.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Zero asked, but deep inside he already knew.

Kaname didn't reply, instead, he picked up Zero and threw him on bed. As quick as blinking, he was on top of Zero, restraining his movements with his own body.

Kaname sat on top of Zero. The hunter glared at him trying to look intimidating but resulting in adding to Kuran's amusement.

"Bastard" Zero insulted.

Kaname gripped the silver hair's jaw roughly and just as roughly kissed him. His fangs sliced a bit through Zero's lips making him winced. Zero eyes became a deep red color once more and he regained a bit of strength. He wanted to push the pureblood away, but his body protested.

'What are you doing to me kuran!?' He thought and shut his lips together.

Kaname growled and forcefully slipped his tongue inside Zero's wet cavern. The two kissed intensely. Kaname wander the other male mouth curiously. Their bodies rubbed against one another and the room was starting to become hot and steamy. When the kiss was over, they pulled apart.

"H-how dare-" Zero was interrupted by yet another forceful kiss.

Before he could complain, his clothes were being torned off into shreds. The buttons on Zero's shirt went flying. Eventually so did his pants, and undies. By the time Zero was completely naked and exposed; his body was full of bruises from the struggle.

"Monster!" Zero shouted and moved back until his back was against the bed headboard.

"Seems like you still got some energy left" Kaname said amused, but his eyes didn't show any amusement what so ever, they showed raw lust.

Ichijo was walking by the hallway when the feint scent of arousal and Kaname's blood reached him. He stopped midway, and then ran to the pureblood's room.

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama! Is something wrong?!" Ichijo sounded agitated.

He kept on knocking on the door afraid that the pureblood was harmed in any way possible.

Zero moaned under Kaname as the pureblood stroked him. He was laying on his chest and a half naked and very sexy pureblood was on top of him, his hand around him and his fingers wrapped around Zero's erection.

"Ah..n-no..s-stop.." Zero begged him and dug his nails into Kaname's hand.

The pureblood winced in pain. He noticed Zero neck was exposed and roughly bit down on the tempting piece of flesh.

"N-NO KANAME! STOP YOU CAN'T!" Zero panicked.

At that moment they both heard a knocking on the door and stopped. Zero eyes widen, his teary eyes now fearful. Kaname stopped biting the other male and took a deep breath.

"I am alright Ichijo. What's the matter?" Kaname sounded annoyed.

Ichijo swallowed hard and sighed relieved the pureblood was alright.

"N-nothing..I just thought I smelled blood for a minute" He replied.

Kaname kept on stroking Zero. Zero grabbed a pillow and hid his face in it trying to muffle the moans.

"I cut myself by accident. But I am alright. You can leave now if there is nothing else you need." Kaname made sure his point was clear.

Ichijo nodded and left. He stopped midway wanting to say something, but shook his head, and kept going.

Kaname stared at Zero and chuckled.

"He is gone now. Let me hear your voice" Kaname whispered and bit down on Zero's neck once more.

Zero cried out loudly and trembled underneath the powerful pureblood.

"Ichijo-san" Rima called out and approached him.

Shiki followed right behind her. They had just come from some modeling job. Shiki eyed the blonde with lustful eyes, but Ichijo did not notice.

"Rima-san, Shiki-kun, just came back?" The girl nodded while Shiki just stood quiet.

"You in a hurry?" Rima asked.

"No, not at all. I was just going to class." Ichijo replied.

"I heard you were sick" Shiki finally spoke.

Ichijo nodded. "A bit, but I am all better now."

Shiki stared at him as if making sure the blonde was truly alright.

"You were coming from Kaname-sama's room" it was a statement.

"Yes, but he is not feeling alright either. He'll be fine though." Ichijo lied.

The truth was, he was surprise the pureblood was not in class.

"I see" Shiki mumbled. Rima smiled and grabbed the two.

"let's go to class then" They all left, Rima skipping a bit on her feet.

"Ahh.." Zero moaned out in pleasure.

His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the bed sheet harder. His eyes became more watery with every single one of Kaname thrusts.

"S-stop..pull it out..K-kuran…" Kaname ignored the silver hair pleads and kept thrusting his hips hard.

His hands rested on Zero's hips keeping them from moving. Zero had no strength to keep on fighting so he just gave in. His body was already full of hickeys, and bruises and bite marks made by the pureblood. The other man had been doing him for about three hours now. His ass was hurting and burning, and he had climaxed so many times he had lost count. With a few more thrusts, Kaname reached his climax as well deep inside the other. Zero arched his back and came on both their chests. They both panted softly and Kaname pulled out. Zero was about to passed out while Kaname quickly recovered himself. Kaname licked the hunter's ear softly and caressed his hair. Zero turned around giving Kaname his back and cuddled into a ball.

"Why? Why do you keep humiliating me like this? Even though I said I didn't want it" Zero said through tears.

Kaname eyes widen but they soften afterward.

"Don't lie to yourself. I can feel your feelings through our bond. There is no way you did not want this." Kaname insisted but Zero slapped his hand away.

He suddenly sat up but gasped at the pain he was feeling on his bottom. Kaname was about to helped him but Zero snapped at him.

"I DID NOT! I HAVE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING OF WHAT HAVE BEEN DONE TO ME! NOTHING! AND EVERYTHING WRONG IN MY LIFE IS THE FAULT OF YOU PUREBLOODS!" Zero shouted and Kaname attempted to calm him down but it was useless. "SHUT UP! I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR YOU! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU RAPE ME AND THEN TRY TO BLAME IT ON ME! I HATE YOU! I TRULY DO!" Zero stood up, and almost fell but regain balanced.

He struggled to pick up his clothes, or what was left of them, and put them on.

"I'll help-" Kaname was interrupted by the Zero's glare.

"NO YOU WONT! I DO NOT WISH TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW" It was an order.

Kaname was a bit taken back, but he obeyed and watch as his Zero left. He passed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Tsk…he is so troublesome"

'Damn that Kuran! Who does he think he is! He did those things to me!' Zero blushed at the thought.

He was raging, and stomping hard on his way back to his own room.

Zero stopped abruptly as a figure jumped in front of him.

"Someone is in a rush" Kain said, a smirk playing on his lips.

He had been on his way back when he notices an angry Zero coming from Kaname's room. Kain was surprised. His eyes wander up and down the silver's body and he blushed softly wondering just what he had been doing in the pureblood's room.

Zero glared at Kain and snapped at him.

"Out of the way blood sucker!" Zero attempted to push him to one side, but kein stopped him.

"What were you doing in Kaname-sama room?" Kein sounded dangerous, his eyes eying Zero's suspiciously.

"That's none of your business, now move" Zero sounded just as dangerously making Kein back off.

Kein gave up this time knowing the hunter wouldn't talk, and let him leave. "Suspicious. Very Suspicious"

Kein wasn't the only one who had witness the scene. Ichijo too had been walking back to the dorms when he noticed the two talking. He heard the whole conversation, and his face was that of a jealous lover. Now back in the dorm,, he was making his way to his beloved room, but was stopped by a certain red head vampire.

"What's the rush?" Shiki asked.

Ichijo pulled away.

"I am going to see Kaname-sama. It quiet urgent." Ichijo turned to leave but Shiki pushed him against the wall and prevented him from moving.

Shiki leaned closer.

"I know what you do with Kaname-sama" Shiki whispered in the blonde's ear.

Ichijo eyes widen, but then he glared at the red head.

"What do you want?"

Shiki smirked and kissed Ichijo deeply making the blonde drop his books on the floor.

The next day passed by slower than what Zero would have liked. The whole time he had been wincing at the pain on his butt, and trying hard to hide it. When it was time for the night class to make their entrance, Zero had avoided Kaname in every possible way. He failed to notice the pureblood painful look.

"Kaname-sama is something wrong?" Ichijo asked, and glared at the silver hair.

"Nothing, let's go"

Zero watched the pureblood and his group leave, and wondered if it had been a glare what the blonde had given him, or did he saw wrong.

The night class was lively that night. Kaname was the only one sitting near a window, and as usual, he was quiet and in deep thought.

"isn't kaname-sama birthday approaching?" Aido asked.

Everyone looked at him surprise. How could they have forgotten? They all got together and began planning the surprise party.

"Alright, I'll ask headmaster Cross for permission tomorrow" Aido grinned and they all nodded in approval.

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter, hope you guys like it. Next lemon might be more detail, this one since it was rape kinda I did not wish to make it too graphic, but still hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^ Next one coming soon since I am so pomp up and got some free time these days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO here I leave you guys with another chapter of this story. I am updating quick now that I can. As soon as I begin school again, I won't be able to update as quick so yea. This chapter is too long, so I divided it into two. PLZ REVEW! I don't get any motivation if people don't review, and I might leave it half way through. The only reason why I got some motivation is because one person keeps on reviewing, and as long as I have someone reviewing is worthy, but don't count on it lasting too long. SO PLZ is not hard people, I like reading comments even if it is criticism. Ideas are welcome too.~~Enjoy~~**

**DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ITS CHARACTER, THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: ~Betrayal is the only truth that sticks~ PART I

Aidou came out of the headmaster's office and headed to the night class's dorms. He had finally gotten permission to do a party in commemoration of the pureblood's birthday. At the dorms, he joined the other night class's students and began planning. They had almost everything ready for that night, and surprisingly, everyone had taken part in it, even some day class's students. Everyone loved Kaname, and wanted him to enjoy his birthday. Zero, however, was one of the few that had been forced to go in order to keep vigilance.

Zero made his way to the headmaster's office. He had been called by the man. Zero hesitated before knocking; he wasn't in the mood to listen to more of the headmaster's fatherly speeches. The silver hair's sighed and finally entered the room.

"You called?" The headmaster turned around and smiled widely.

After a while of talking nonsense, he finally got to the main point.

"…And so I want you to attend the party tonight with Yuki."

Zero mouth was hanging open ready to protest, but figuring he couldn't send Yuki alone, he had to comply.

"Fine" He replied and left the place without second thoughts.

'Damn, I am gonna have to see Kuran now, even though I have been avoiding him for so long' Zero stomped down the hallway and to his room.

The last day class was already over. He had taken too long in Cross's office.

Suddenly, he bumped into Yuki. The girl smiled at him widely and quickly began telling him about the party.

"I know…headmaster already told me" Zero grimaced.

Yuki grabbed Zero hand way too enthusiastically and smirked. Zero swallowed hard, he always had a bad feeling about every single one of Yuki ideas.

"GREAT! Then come with me! We have to get you ready! I knew you were coming, so I bought you the perfect outfit!" Yuki dragged the silver hair down the hallway.

"W-what!?"

"Ok! Everything is all done!" Aidou exclaimed very happy.

He and the others had been working hard all day long, and it goes without saying, they were very tired due to the lack of sleep.

"GREAT! I am so tired I could sleep right here" Kain exclaimed and the others laughed.

The room was exceptionally beautiful. It had been decorated with tables dressed in white, a main one only for the food, many white, yellow and red flowers that were Kaname's favorite; they hired a band, ect. Everything was like out of a fairy tale, and very elegant.

The vampires all made their way to their respective rooms to get ready. Aidou had to carry Kain to their room because the orange hair wouldn't move on his own. When they reached the place, Aidou threw him on bed and sighed. The other had fallen sleep on his back, and was hanging on one side like an idiot. Aidou laughed and sat next to him. His fingers gently caressed his cousin's hair and he blushed softly. Despise not looking it, Kain's hair was very soft to the touch. Aidou quickly pulled away realizing what he was doing and shook his head. He stood up and was about to make his way to the bathroom, when a strong grip pulled him back onto the bed. The blonde fell on his back, his eyes widen with surprise, and another weight on top of his.

"K-kain..The heck!? You surprised me! If you were..if you were awake, you should have told me! I had to carry you all the way here and you are heavy!" Aidou protested, a soft pout playing on his face.

Kain laughed whole hearty and nuzzled the blonde neck.

"W-what's wrong?" Aidou asked blushing deeper if possible.

"Hungry…" Kain mumbled in a low voice.

"Oh..I'll get ya something" Aidou tried to stand up but the orange hair pushed him down.

"I want you" Kain said seriously and licked the blonde's neck.

"K-kain..w-what are you…idiot! D-don't joke around! Are you still half sleep or something!?..g-get off.."Aidou pushed hard against Kain chest.

His eyes widen when a pair of sharp fangs pierced his delicate neck and he let out a cry of pain.

"S-stop it idiot..ah…K-kein!"Aidou tried to shake his cousin into his senses, but the taller man was way lost.

Aidou went numb underneath the other vampire after a few minutes. His eyes were watery, and he was holding to Kain for dear life. It was the first time he had been bitten and it had been Kain no less. After a while, Kain pulled away and stared at the blonde lustfully.

"K-kain? A-are you ok?" Aidou asked nervously, and the orange head snapped out of his trance.

"Y-yes..w-wait what?" Kain looked around and noticed he was back in their bedroom.

His eyes then spotted the bright red wound on his cousin neck and his eyes widen.

"W-what the..w-what happen to.." Kain stopped, realizing what he had done. "I-I..i didn't…"He quickly pulled away from Aidou.

He shook his head confused, and ran out of the room, only to bump into Ruka.

"Kain? What's wr-" Kain ignored her and ran passed her.

Ruka stared at the blonde on bed, eyeing his condition.

"H-he didn't.." Ruka voice fades off and she shook her head in disapproval.

Night soon came, and everyone was preparing for the awaited event. Zero and Yuki were already ready, and at the door receiving the people. Zero was dressed in an exquisite silver long sleeve shirt that hangs tight enough around his feminine curves. The shirt was a bit see-through and he had a loose long necktie hanging around his neck. He also had on tight black skinny jeans made of an elegant fabric, a chain like white belt, dressed black shoes, and a white jacket to go along with the outfit. Yuki had also taken the time to put a red rose on his shirt pocket, and accommodate his beautiful hair in a dressy manner. He looked absolutely stunning, and everyone in that ball thought so. Yuki herself was dressed very elegantly with a red beautiful gown.

About an hour passed, and everyone that was attending, was already inside. Zero was leaning against the wall drinking wine, and sending death glares to all the ones that even dared to come close to him, which just happened to be a lot that night.

'The guts!' He thought.

All eyes fell quickly on the pureblood coming down the stairs. He looked specially beautiful that night. He was dressed in a white suit made of silk that hangs loosely on his body, and yet it made out his figure perfectly. His hair was down as usual, and he the top buttons of his shirt and jacket were undone, however he still managed to look elegant. Zero eyed the other with hungry eyes, and looked away blushing a bit. Kaname didn't fail to see this reaction and smirked. The pureblood greeted everyone as quickly as he could, and received their gifts which would be open sometime later. He hugged his friends and thanked them deeply for the beautiful party they had taken the time to put together. They all smiled at him and hugged him back.

After the commotion was over, everyone was once more in their own business, dancing, drinking, or eating.

"You seem lonely" Kaname stated as he approached the silver hair hunter.

"Are you looking for a fight Kuran?" Zero hissed, and Kaname chuckled.

"Why the violence? I am simply looking for some conversation." Kaname smirked.

"Go look somewhere else then" Zero said annoyed and turned to leave, but Kaname prevented him from doing so.

Zero eyed the hand now holding him in place and frowned. He glared at the pureblood.

"Let go, NOW" He made emphasis on the last word.

Kaname smirk widen.

"I didn't receive a present from you" Kaname stated and smiled.

"And you won't. I am not here as a guest." Zero replied and tugged hard on the grip trying to pull away, but the grip just got tighter, making the hunter wince.

"Kaname" Zero warned clearly not in the mood to play around.

Kaname didn't let go though, he just kept on smiling.

"W-why are you doing this?" Zero voice shook a bit.

"I told you before, I want you" Kaname voice was serious.

He pressed Zero against the wall. No one was looking at them. They were all busy with their own conversations to care.

"Kuran! This is hardly the place for-" Kaname shut him up with a deep kiss.

Zero eyes widen and he attempted to push him away unsuccessfully.

From afar, Ichijo was watching the scene in jealousy. The cup in his hand shattered from his unrestrained emotions.

"My my, someone seems desperate" Shiki came from behind and whispered in his ear.

Ichijo glared at him.

"Go away, I don't want to see you now" Ichijo ordered and tried to leave instead, but Shiki did not allowed it.

"What do you see in him? He barely pays any attention to you. He is just using you for relieve." Those words hurt the blonde deeply, because deep inside he knew it was true.

"Let go!" He shouted gaining a few glances from the people around.

"Now now, let's not make a commotion. Come with me" Shiki said and dragged him to another room, avoiding the curious glances they were getting.

"K-kaname..stop this.." Zero mumbled and looked away breaking the kiss.

He wiped his mouth and blushed deeply. Kaname smirked and kissed him once more, this time more forcefully. Their lips clashed against one another in a desperate kiss full of raw need. Kaname chuckled as he felt something growing bellow. He touched the bulge in Zero's pants with his leg, making the silver hair moaned out softly.

"You got excited from just a kiss? How cute" Kaname teased.

Zero glared wanting to smack the annoying smirk off the bastard's face.

"let's take this somewhere else should we?" Kaname proposed.

"Did something happen with ichijo-san?" Aidou asked Rima who had clearly witnessed the scene and was just as confuse as Aidou was.

"Actually…I am not very sure" At that moment Kain appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello~" He said grinning widely, clearly over the incident that happened just a few hours before.

Aidou blushed deeply and half hid behind Rima.

"Is something wrong?" Rima asked confused.

Kain chuckled and decided to tease the younger vampire a little bit.

"Virgins" he mumbled and Aidou blushed deeper at this.

"LOOK WHO IS TALKING! THE ONE THAT CAN'T CONTROL HIS BLOOD LUST!" Aidou snapped at him and Kain smirked wider.

"Oh you are one? I am sorry for offending you. I was being quiet general." Aidou blushed deeper if possible realizing what he had just admitted.

He wanted to hide under a tree out of embarrassment.

"Y-you b-bastard! Kain!" Aidou was about to slap the other into decency, when Ruka joined their conversation.

"Kain." She called out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you be my partner for this dance?" Ruka asked blushing softly.

Kain blushed a bit as well and nodded.

"But I am not a very good dancer you know."

Ruka laughed softly and mumble a soft "doesn't matter", and then both made their way to the center of the dance floor.

Aidou watched the exchange with jealousy. He displayed a look of pain and left at the edge of crying. 'Kain you asshole!'

"Ah! K-kuran..we shouldn't.."Zero arched his back and leaned his head back a bit.

His hand flew to his hand trying to muffle his moans. At the moment, he was leaning against the door of one of the empty room, with only his shirt on, and a very aroused pure blood on his knees sucking him off. Zero other hand scratched the door and his knees trembled as they lost their strength. Zero tried not to fall, for he was embarrass enough already.

"Plz..Kuran..stop.." Zero cried out trying to contain his voice, afraid that someone passing by would hear them.

"I don't think you want me to stop." Kaname mumbled.

His long delicate fingers were tightly wrapped around Zero's length stroking him, while his tongue kept on licking the sensitive parts.

"I am not forcing you this time, you can leave whenever you want to, but.." Kaname smirked. "if you leave I'll show Yuki and the headmaster those pictures I took of you" Zero eyes widen.

"Y-you can't! Y-you devil! Y-you r-raped me! It wasn't my- AH!" Zero moan out loud as Kaname's mouth engulfed him.

The pureblood mouth around him felt good. It was a mixture of a wet and hot sensation, which although Zero wanted to deny it, made his body shiver in pleasure. Zero hands gripped the pureblood's hair. He could feel his inner beast getting loose. Zero's eyes were constantly flashing back and forth between red and violet at the wave of sensations. Zero bucked his hips against Kaname's mouth and the pureblood's let him. He would grip Zero's hips at times preventing him from choking him. Soon later, Zero was releasing in the pureblood's mouth. Kaname swallowed every bit of it and pulled away. Zero, not able to keep standing, slid down the door.

"Delicious" Kaname mumbled and licked his lips making the hunter blush.

"Go AWAY! How dare you?! Again! You did it again!" Zero shouted and looked away in embarrassment.

Kaname chuckled and knelt down, so that he would be face to face with Zero.

The pureblood gripped the silver hair chin tightly and made him turned to face him.

"You can't change what is meant to be Zero. Give in." Kaname teased.

"N-never! Let go! You do these things to me against my own will! You treat me like a puppet Kuran! B-but I swear that as soon as I recover you gonna get it!" Zero gave the pureblood his usual glare, but somehow this time, it wasn't as effective.

Kaname leaned forward and kissed the inviting lips in front of him. Zero protested and pulled at his hair, but he did not give up. One hand pinned both of Zero's above the silver hair's head as Kaname deepened the kiss. Kaname heard a moan escape Zero's mouth and smiled pleased with the reaction.

"Zero" Kaname mumbled against the soft lips.

For a moment, Zero was lost in the vampire's eyes, and his voice. The way he had pronounced his name, so affectionately, made him lose all strength he had left to fight.

* * *

**Continuation is next chapter…XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE COMES PART II! I am so happy and pump up so I updated it AGAIN! XD I tried a new format as one of the readers suggested. Hope I did it correctly XD Anyways ENJOY AND REVIEW! Oh yes before I forget! I start school tomorrow again –sighs- I'll try updating as quick as I can, but in case I don't, that's why.**

**DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH I LOVE THEM –nosebleed-**

* * *

Chapter 4: ~Betrayal is the only truth that sticks~ PART II

Ichijou glared at the red head and pulled away. "LET GO!" He shouted annoyed.

Shiki stared at him surprise. "Where are you going Ichijo?" Shiki asked as the other male stomped out of the room and down the hallway.

"I AM GOING BACK! AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW!" The other shouted over his shoulder not sparing a glance at the man behind him. Shiki sighed and leaned against the door laughing softly, but his eyes held no amusement. He passed his hand through his hair in frustration.

Kain and Ruka danced, silence lingering between them. Ruka finally broke the ice. "About today morning.." Kain shook his head.

"Let's not talk about it" Was that pain she saw in his eyes?

Ruka hand touched the soft orange hair and Kain blushed at the action. "Kain..I.." Ruka blushed softly and kissed the tall man's cheek. "You know my feelings for you" Ruka said. She was embarrass and wanted to look away, but Kain deep eyes kept her from doing so. "I've liked you for a very long time now" She said softly.

Kain eyes widen and now it was his turn to be embarrassed. They kept on dancing, both of them not uttering a single word. Kain noticed the girl's expectant eyes and blushed deeper. "I-I..too..liked you for a while now" Kain replied and the two kissed softly.

At that moment, Aidou came into the room. He was hungry and decided to come back for some of the delicious food. His eyes quickly spotted the couple and his plate of food instantly dropped on the floor. Many eyes fell on him, Kain's included. Kain's eyes widen at the look of pain and betrayal that the blonde held. "Ai-"He started but the blonde was soon out of sight. Kain hand trembled.

"Is anything wrong?" Ruka asked and touched Kain's arm lightly.

Was anything wrong? Kain asked himself. He wasn't sure why did he wanted to run after the blonde, neither was he sure why did he thought that kiss was the reason for Aidou outburst. "N-nothing is wrong" Kain finally replied and went back to dance.

Meanwhile, Toga and headmaster Cross were taking patrol outside. The headmaster had wanted his kids to enjoy the party as well and took their place instead. Yagari was there just to make him some company.

"I still don't understand what YOU doing here. You should go back inside" Cross insisted avoiding eye contact.

Yagari chuckled. "Oh come on, I am sure you need some company. Besides what am I to do between a bunch of kids." He leaned against a tree. Toga's eyes traced the headmaster's body openly.

Cross shivered. He could feel the other hunter staring and that just made him all the more embarrassed. "Y-yagari, stop staring!" He finally snapped out. The platinum blonde was now staring at the other hunter.

Yagari chuckled and slowly closed the distance between them. Toga took a hold of the headmaster's waist and pulled him closer. Cross could feel his heart pounding hard and about to get out of his chest. He shut his eyes and trembled softly in the other man eyes. Toga smiled softly and leaned down. "Remembering the other night?" He whispered teasingly. The other man blushed deeply and attempted to push the raven hunter away, but Toga kept him in place.

"L-let go" Cross glared at him.

"Don't wanna" Yagari smirked widely and leaned down to steal a kiss from the other man. At the moment, they heard a horrible scream coming from the woods.

The headmaster and Yagari both turned toward the place in alarm. They pulled away and nodded at each other. They both headed into the forest following the feint sound of the scream. The scene they witnessed was horrible. Cross made a disgusted face. Yagari came from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In front of them, was the body of a day class' student. The female's body was full of wounds, her face was half deformed and she had been sucked dried.

"I'll call the others" Yagari proposed, Cross just nodded, he was speechless.

Kaname pulled away breaking the kiss. He stared deeply into the silver hair's eyes and leaned forward for another but Zero stopped him.

"Don't" Zero tried to sound cold. Kaname sighed but did not make any movement to back off.

"What do you want of me Kuran? You keep playing this game, and I am honestly getting tired of them. Answer me clearly." Zero stared at him expectantly.

Kaname was about to speak when he heard people running down the hallway and wandered what the commotion was about. Zero heard them as well but ignored them. He was more interested in the pureblood's answer at the moment. They stared at each other for a while, and Zero finally gave up. He stood up and dressed up. Kaname did the same. Zero turned to leave, but stopped before reaching the door.

"This is not over yet Kuran. I expect an answer, and I am gonna get it." With that said, Zero left the room. Kaname stared at the door as it closed.

Zero entered the huge room, and noticed many hunters around. He stopped one of the students to ask. "What's going on?" The student eyes were wide with terror.

"Someone was killed…" She said. "A day class' student was killed!" She shouted and fell on her knees. From the look of it, the girl knew the victim.

"By who?" Zero asked hesitantly.

The girl shook her head. "They did not want to tell us. They just.." She cried.

Zero felt sorry for her. He approached one of the hunters. He did not want to ask for he already knew the answer, but did so anyways.

"A vampire… her body is… he did quiet the job." The man whispered. Zero clenched his teeth in anger.

Kaname soon entered the room as well. He quickly spotted the silver hair and approached him.

"Kiryuu what's wr-" He wandered about the commotion and asked, but was stopped by Zero. Kaname's eyes widen. Zero held an expression of hatred he hadn't seen in a while. "W-what's wrong with you?" Kaname asked and attempted to touch him.

Zero slapped his hand away hard. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME BLOOD SUCKER!" Zero shouted at him, and Kaname stared at him in confusion and horror.

"Z-zero..what's going-" Zero interrupted once more. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?! VAMPIRES ARE GOING ON! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME! A BUNCH OF BLOOD SUCKING MONSTERS!" Zero eyes held tears as he spoke.

Kaname heart was breaking with every word; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'No please! Tell me this is a dream! After everything… I was so close to tell him and now…everything is ruined!' A pained expression crossed Kaname's face.

Zero eyes widen noticing it. He looked away. "Leave…" Zero mumbled. Kaname tried to speak but Zero shouted. "I SAID LEAVE! I WANT YOU OUT OF SIGHT KURAN!"

Rima had been with Adiou the whole time. She ran after him as soon as she saw him leave the room angry. She could see the painful look displaying on the blonde's face and was currently trying to shake it off.

"Adiou… please don't cry.." Rima said and held the vampire against her chest like a mother would.

Adiou kept on crying unstoppable. He had told Rima everything about him and Kain, and how he had fallen in love with him without realizing it. Rima eyes burnt with jealousy and anger directed at Kain for making the blonde cry.

After a while Aidou calmed down. He blushed softly noticing he was against Rima's breasts and stared at her. Rima stared at him confused and after a moment realization hit her.

"S-sorry!" Rima pushed him away a bit too roughly.

Aidou stared at her in surprise as he fell on his butt. "Oww!" He mumbled and rubbed his butt.

Rima looked at him embarrass and quickly went over to him.

"I-I am so sorry! I used a bit too much strength…" They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Rima don't you hear too much running outside?" Aidou suddenly asked.

Rima nodded and they both headed out to find out what was going on as well.

The party was cancelled. Everyone headed back to their respective dorms. Kaname and Zero were the last ones to leave. They wanted to help out with the investigation, all the meanwhile, ignoring each other. Kaname thought the silver hair needed space at the moment. Zero was just plain angry.

Ichijo had been looking for Shiki for the past thirty minutes, but the red head was nowhere to be found. 'He probably left already.' Ichijo thought. 'Why do I even care?' Ichijo shook his head and left.

* * *

**Here is the end of this chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I added a bit of mystery, and WARNING: ANGST IS COMING! I promise you though, that I'll fix it afterward! This story is gonna take lot of twists though! Btw I was thinking on including some Yuri in here..hmm..i am not a super fan of Yuri so I wouldn't make it too graphic or anything like I do with the yaoi scenes, but I just need to include it for something / Well tell me what you guys think? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I managed to somehow finish this chapter. As you all know, like I explained before, I am busy with school, so my updates might take a while. Hopefully you haven't forgotten about the story XD I actually half way finished the chapter about a week ago, but still needed to write a bit more, but had an author block ya know, so yea. Anyways Enjoy! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I love reading them, and I need some motivation to keep posting, so I get pump up and come up with some ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 5: ~Guilt has very quick ears to an accusation~

Days passed, and Kaname and Zero still ignored each other. Kaname had attempted to talk to the silver hair a few times, but had been brushed away every single time. The students in the night class were all worry for him. They all noticed the sudden depressed air the pureblood carried around him.

"Would he be alright?" Aidou asked the others.

They all glanced at the pureblood worried and did not reply.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" Ruka said and silently they were all wandering the same thing, except Ichijo. The blonde knew exactly what was wrong with their leader.

When class was over, Kaname went back to his room. Ichijo followed him and closed the door behind him. Kaname stared at the blonde slightly surprised.

"Is something that matter?" Kaname asked.

Ichijo approached the pureblood and caressed his cheek softly. "You look even more depressed than you looked yesterday. Kaname..we are all very worry"

Kaname looked away. His friend forced him to look at him.

"Is because of zero isn't?" Kaname stared at the blonde eye widen.

Ichijo smiled softly and replied the unspoken question. "I am your friend Kaname. We have been friends for a long time. I know you better than you think I do."

Kaname sighed and sat down. "I… how did everything suddenly turned around Ichijo?" Kaname asked.

Ichijo didn't replied, and took a seat as well. He was listening.

"How can Zero's personality change so quickly? I didn't do anything wrong…I don't understand him. Is his hate for us, for our race, so great?" Kaname looked worried and pained.

Ichijo hugged his friend.

"That may be, but is too late for him to change. He has always been like that, and you know it."

Kaname stared at Ichijo. "I was hoping it would be different"

Ichijo stared at the chocolate eyes for a moment and could have gladly gotten lost in them. He leaned forward and kissed them, then his lips. Kaname stared at him in silent.

"Ichijo stop" Kaname ordered and the blonde pulled away slightly. "You know I don't feel the same way as you do. I don't want to use you." Kaname said calmly.

Ichijo shook his head a bit hurt. "I know you don't, but plz, let me comfort you. Do it for me Kaname" Ichijo begged.

He stood up and took his necktie off. With the piece of cloth, Ichijo blindfolded the pureblood.

"Just think of me as you would of Kiryuu" Ichijo whispered and sat on Kaname's laps.

The room was dark, only a window open, in the room only the two of them could be heard and the wind.

Kaname sighed in resignation and gave into the blonde's kiss. He kissed back just as passionately. The pureblood had to recognize that despite not feeling love for the man, his body reacted to him with lust. Ichijo moaned out in the kiss as their tongues battle for dominance.

Ichijo took the lead. His hands carefully undid the pureblood white uniform shirt revealing the creamy skin. The blonde's hands caressed said skin gently, and proceeded to kiss it ever so sensually. He heard a moan escaped the pureblood's lips as he sucked one of the nipples, and smirked. Kaname's moans were only making the two of them more aroused.

Kaname's took a fist of the blonde's soft hair as the man kissed farther down, and finally settled between the pureblood's legs. Ichijo kissed and sucked through the clothes at the noticeable bulge, and undid the material.

"Kaname.." ichijo whispered softly and licked down said pureblood's length.

Kaname threw his head back in pleasure and gripped the vice president's hair tighter.

"Z-zero.." he moaned out surprising the other man.

Ichijo looked away in pain but dismissed the feeling quickly.

'Calm down' Ichijo thought as he took all of Kaname inside his hot cavern.

Meanwhile, Zero had been patrolling the area. His eyes found their way to Kaname's room. He noticed it was dark, and figured he wouldn't be there. He had been wondering whether to apologize or not lately. He was about to leave, but two figured captured his eyes. Taking a closer look, he could make out two people in the pureblood's look. He got closer and his eyes widen at the scene. There, inside the room, was Ichijo giving HIS Kaname a blow job.

"haa" Zero heard Kaname moaned out and couldn't help but get aroused by the sound of his voice.

He covered his now visible hard-on embarrassed and glared at the two. He wanted to see Kaname in such a delicate state, but definitely not with another man! Zero went over the possibilities of breaking the blonde's neck, but the pain in his chest wouldn't allow him to witness the scene any farther, so he left.

Headmaster Cross was very annoyed at the moment. He was having a wonderful time drinking hot chocolate and revising some papers, when a certain raven had "accidently" messed up all the progress he had done that evening by spilling chocolate all over the paper and HIS shirt. Said raven, was currently sitting on the desk smirking widely.

"Don't make that face my dear. It was an accident. I already said I would-" The headmaster interrupted him.

"AN ACCIDENT?! YOU MESSED UP MY WHOLE AFTERNOON WORTH OF WORKING!" Cross snapped at him.

Yagari laughed a bit but shut up when the platinum blonde shot him a glare. Toga sighed and stood up. He made his way around the desk and wrapped his arms around the angry blonde.

"Calm down" He whispered making the later shudder.

"Shut up and leave. You are being a nuisance" Headmaster Cross said coldly.

Toga sighed and turned the other around. Before the headmaster could protest, the raven hunter clashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Hng.." Cross moaned softly and pulled at the other hunter's shirt.

Toga didn't pull away though, instead he deepened the kiss. After a while, they pulled apart. Both panted slightly and Cross face was burning with both anger and embarrassment.

"H-how dare you Yagari!?" Said man chuckled and kissed the headmaster head softly.

"I am gonna rip you to pieces" The blonde threatened.

"yea yea" Yagari mocked and laughed softly.

Ichijo mumbled a soft "good night" and watched the door close in front of him. He sighed and turned to leave. He stopped midway noticing someone was there.

"Come out" he ordered.

A figure came out from the shadows. It was none other than Shiki, and he was very angry. Shiki eyed the blonde carefully. He could smell Kaname's scent on him. The thought made him sick. Shiki glared at the blonde and grabbed his arm roughly.

"ouch" Ichijo stared at the red head surprised and attempted to pull away from him, but the grip just got tighter instead.

Shiki dragged the blonde down the hallway and to his room. Shiki threw Ichijo on bed and crawled on top of him. Ichijo tried to punch him, but the read head grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He glared down at ichijo, and said blonde swallowed hard in fear. He knew what was coming.

"So did you got it up the ass or was it him?" Shiki asked.

Ichijo blushed and looked away. The action just angered Shiki all the more though. The read head quickly ripped the other pants and turned him around roughly so that he was lying on his chest.

"w-what are you doing?!" ichijo panicked.

Shiki stared at the blonde ass and noticed no semen. He sighed in relieve and laughed a bit.

"Guess he whored for you this time" Shiki mumbled and the blonde slapped him hard across the face.

Shiki stared at the other vampire in shock.

"D-don't you dare! Don't you dare insult Kaname-sama that way ever again!" There were tears in ichijo's eyes as he shouted so.

Shiki's heart broke at the sight and cursed softly. He didn't want to hurt the blonde this way. A hand caressed the blonde's cheek and wiped away the tears, but Ichijo brushed it away.

"Don't touch me" He cried.

Shiki sighed and hugged him, ignoring the order.

"I am sorry, I got jealous" Shiki recognized.

Ichijo blushed softly and let the other male hold him.

"It hurts" The blonde mumbled softly and Shiki kissed his head in understanding.

The red head watched his beloved cry, and cursed the pureblood for causing his pain.

The blonde stopped crying moments after. Shiki held him throughout the painful time. The blonde looked up at the red head serious face and caressed it gently.

"I am sorry for slapping you, although you deserved it" Ichijo meant it.

Shiki chuckled and buried his face in the blonde's neck.

"I know of a way you can make it up to me" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the red head suggestion. He sighed and titled his head to the side.

"Don't make a mess" He mumbled, but Shiki was already burying his fangs into the soft flesh.

Ichijo gasped at the pain. His body went numb as the red head sucked the rich red liquid. Soon, the blonde's body began to shiver in pleasure.

Next morning soon came. Yuki noticed the cold aura Zero was giving off. She knew better than to approach her friend and ask though. At lunch time, she was looking for Zero. She thought about talking him into telling her what was going on, but the silver hair was nowhere to be found.

"Geez" Yuki mumbled softly and made her way to the forest.

There was a very calm part of the forest that she loved visiting. It was near the night student's dorm, reason why no one approached it.

Yuki stopped when her eyes spot the figure sitting against a tree. It was Ruka, looking more beautiful than ever and unusually calm. She was sleeping, but Yuki knew she was still alert.

"Can I sit down?" The blonde nodded.

Yuki sat next to her and there was awkward silence for a moment. Yuki was always one to break the ice but she had no idea what to talk about with the beautiful girl sitting next to her.

"So.." Yuki had caught the other woman's attention. "What were you doing out here?"

The blonde looked away, for a moment Yuki thought she would not reply.

"I couldn't sleep." Ruka said honestly.

Yuki smiled softly. She felt a bit less tense now.

"Problems?" She asked.

The blonde nodded softly. "Love problems" She clarified.

Yuki attention was all hers now. The blonde noticed the interest in those deep brown eyes that resembled Kaname's so much, and smiled softly.

"I think the person I like has taken interest in another... person" Ruka was not surprise when she found the other woman looking for the right words to say.

From there, their conversation flew easily. Before they knew it, they both started to find each other company appealing. When the lunch bell rang, and they had to part, they both felt a sudden emptiness. Yuki, was the first one to propose to meet at the same placer every day. Ruka, of course, did not put up any resistance to the idea.

Kaname looked around for the silver hair male. He hadn't seen him at the dorm entrance, and it was almost time for night classes to start. For some reason, he had an uneasy feeling lingering in his heart at the moment. The pureblood finally spotted said man coming their way. He attempted to talk to Zero, but the hunter ignored him, and walked passed him, as if he were invisible. The night class students gasped and commented about the silver hair rude behavior. Kaname, on the other hand, was clearly hurt. He hadn't seen it coming.

The pureblood excused himself from class, and headed in Zero's direction. Originally he had been planning on talking to the hunter after class, but he couldn't shake off the uneasiness, and in the end it was too frustrating to wait.

Kaname spotted the silver hair leaning against a tree. He was having a hard time concentrating it seemed. Zero thought were full of the scene he had witnessed the night before. Kaname studied the figure carefully, his eyes taking in the beautiful form of the other male. He approached the hunter slowly. Zero ears picked up the sound quickly and out of reflex he pointed the gun to the pureblood's chest.

"It's just me. Relax" Kaname said and chuckled amused.

Zero frowned. "It's because it's you that I can't relax" Zero replied gaining another chuckle from the pureblood.

Kaname moved forward, Zero's threats not bothering him. When close enough, he reached out to touch Zero's cheek. The silver hair quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me Kuran!" He snapped.

Kaname looked a bit taken back.

"That's not what it seems to me the day of the party. Actually…" Kaname smirked. "I would say you wanted me to touch you more"

Kaname was dangerously close, his hand at both sides of Zero's head blocking him from moving. Zero felt the other man's breath on his lips and glared at him hard.

"Fuck off Kuran" Zero clenched his teeth.

Kaname laughed a bit, but his eyes showed annoyance.

"Stop rejecting me Zero. I already told you, you belong to me. Don't fight it."

Zero pointed the gun at Kaname head.

"Back off Kuran, you say something else with that dirty mouth of yours, and I won't think it twice, your head will be flying in pieces."

Kaname grew serious at the threat. What bother him the most was that he didn't understood the silver hair sudden rejections. They had been slowly growing close, and the silver hair was accepting him, and now everything seemed to be ruined.

"Kuran" Zero threatened, but the pureblood did not backed off one it, on the contrary, he leaned forward and kissed the tempting lips in front of him.

Zero eyes widen and he quickly attempted to hit Kaname head with the gun, but said man stopped him. Kaname squeezed Zero's wrist hard, making the hunter drop the gun, and pressed said hunter against the tree behind them. "L-lets go stupid blood sucker!" Zero struggled, but this just angered the pureblood more.

Kaname deepened the kiss, and eventually Zero gave in. Kaname tongue expertly explored his mouth, providing pleasure for both of them. Zero moaned at the administrations and cursed his body for betraying him this way. Kaname smiled softly against the silver hair's lips and pressed their bodies together. He moved his hips forward to press against the hunter's and rubbed their cloth erections against one another. Dark blood color eyes and lilac made contact in hazed lust. Kaname pulled away and stared at the breathless hunter in his arms. Lilac eyes glared at him in a mixture of anger and desire.

"How dare you Kuran? How dare you play with my feelings this way? Unforgivable bastard "Zero voice was low, he was trying to contain his anger, and there was a hint of sadness to it.

Without another word, Zero left the stunned pureblood behind.

* * *

**This is the end for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will bring more action I promise. I am planning a huge time slip, at some point. As in a few years kinda thing, just giving heads up. I make everything as I write, I don't plan much, but I do have quite a lot of ideas I want to use, so look forward to them. Love ya all!**


End file.
